I mau loa a mau loa, e aloha wau iāʻ oe
by we3writing135
Summary: Steve knew once he saw her again. She has always been his bestfriend. His anchor. She saved him once again. He owed her his life in so many ways. Only if he knew then what would happen ...
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

As I walk through the halls of my new house I can't help but be reminded of the old days with My best friend - Steve

. _S_ _tevie ... Bella watch out ... God your so clumsy Bella ... Love you stevie.. Meghan and Stevie sitting in a tre... Shut up bella!... Sorry about Meghan stevie ... you deserve better ... Stay away from her! ... Ignore him bella... Happy 16 th Stevie ... Happy 16th too you to Bells... I'm going to miss you Stevie, me to bells. Me too._

I've not seen him in over a year. I've missed him so much. I'm now the head of a special operations unit called Nightshade. We basically get in and out whilst cleaning up all the messes that other government agencies make.

Nightshade is different to other special 'clean I'm groups' We have immunity everywhere meaning we can go anywhere and do anything without getting into trouble. You may think that's a bit extreme but there are only five members including myself in Nightshade.

First is Samuel Kaine. Her is our explosives guy. You need something destroyed he's your guy.

Next is James McGuire. He's our 'in' guy. If you need anywhere in the world he can get you in and out undetected.

Next is Dylan Calilye. He's our hand to hand combat guy.

And then There's Jamie Sturts. He's our hacker. One of two best in the world. Then there's me.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan born 1982. First and only child to Charlie and Renee swan. I am the leader of nightshade. The best and brightest. You know SEALs right. Well we're about 100x more deadly and a hell of a lot harder to kill. The reason I am team captain is because of what I can do. I can do everything my team can do and with less effort.

Hell I can kill someone with a toothpick or my bare hands of it came to it. The only reason I have a team is 1. We all trained together and they are amazing and 2. For appearances sake.

My relationship with Steve has always been a weird one. I have been best friends with Stevie since we were born. We were born in the same day (me minutes before) and we were inseperable until Stevie joined the navy and I the marines. We don't hold it against each other though. I also have to admit I have always since the age of 11 had a tiney tiny crush on Steve but who can blame me. Have you seen the man?

Anyway ... I should stop reminiscing. You may be wondering why it seems like I'm alone here in Hawaii and my arms not here well that's because their not. I decided to give them a month off for leave, they have been working their asses of anyway.

I guess I should go out and explore I guess. I walk into my state of the art walk in wardrobe and pick out a pair of light blue distressed Jean shorts , a tight black tank top and a pair of black bootie heels. I grab my phone and purse from the living room and a white leather jacket before I leave. I grab my keys to my red audi R8 convertible and I leave for the middle of Honolulu and I see a shrimp truck - might as well get some lunch.

"Hey there. What'd you like?" The polite man behind the truck says

"Can I get a coconut water and a shrimp jambalaya please" I ask and he gets them

"Keep the change" I say passing him one hundred dollar bill

I sit down and start eating my jambalaya and my God it's good. Really really hot but amazing. As I finish up and throw everything in the trash I decide to go for a walk around and I come to a building with a bronze statue in front of it. I then see two males and two females walkout followed by a very familiar face.

"Joe?" I say and he stops in his tracks and turns to face me and then smiled and walks over pulling me into a big hug which I return

" what you doing here kid? " he asks and I giggle

"I sorta live here now." I say to him and he smiles

" well isn't that just amazing, Steve's gonna be thrilled. This is actually his team. Let me introduce you to them. " he says pulling me over to the four unidentified people

"Joe we have to get going not talking to some random person" the blonde male says

"Shut it Williams. This girl right here may be out one and only way into North Korea" North Korea? Why the hell are they going there?

"North Korea Joe? Why. And where's Steve if this is his team?" I ask and he gives me his ' gimme-a-minute' look

"Bella this is Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Lori Weston, everyone this is Isabella Marie Swan aka Steve's childhood best friend. Ann's Bells , Steve's sorta not here right no w" Joe says. Not here?

"He's been kidnapped hasn't he" i say and they all look at me in shock

"How'd you know" joe asks and I give him an all knowing look and he mutters right

" that's why you need into korea. Well then, when we leaving? " I ask

"Your not going bella" jo e says

"Yeah joe, I am. I'm one of the only people who can get us into and back out of Korea without getting into any sort of trouble. So I'm going" I say and he gives me a defeated look

"Okay everyone go get packed well meets at the airfield in an hour." Joe says and everyone disbanded to their cars and with a final nod to how I walk back to mine.

* * *

As I arrive at the air strip I see how there with some medical supplies.

"Hey joe. Nice cover mission" I say to him pointing to the supplies

"Thanks kid. You ready for this? I know you two haven't talked in a while, I think, if I am correct. Since Steve and Catherine got together. Right?" How asks and I scoff

"No." I say and he smiles

" of course not" he says and thank God that when the Hawaii Five -O team arrive

"This conversation is over." I say to joeo

" what conversation? " Danny asks eyeing me

"Oh, it's the one about how Bella and Steve haven't tal..." I put my hand over his

" you do remember I can kill you with my bare hands right. "I say to him and he nods

"Good." I say

"Joe what's with the supplies?" Says Danny

" humanitarian mission. Can't go on a humanitarian mission to inoculate villagers in South Korea without the proper supplies." Joe replies

"Ah right. Humanitarian mission." Danny says with a slight hint of humor in his voice

" It was either that or we were a band going across to entertain the teoops. So unless you play a mean bass. " Joe replies with just as much humor

"So what happens when we hit the ground in Seoul?" Kono asks

"We're on our own. I'm going to need your badges and I.D.'s. The minute this plane leaves the ground, we're just civilians. That means no military supplies, fire support or friendlies in the area. If the mission is compromised, we go on escape and evade. And in the unlikely event that we pull this off, we could be charged with espionage, face federal prosecution and prison time for what we are about to do. That is, of course, if any of us make it back. So if anyone wants to back out, now is the time. No shame in it. Go with God and wish us luck." Joe's says and the five-o pass him their badges and id's and he turns t me

" Bella. " he says waiting on my I'd

"I'm good. I have immunity everywhere so yeah. And you know that we're all going" I say and he turns back

"All right, that settles it, then. We come back with Steve, or we don't come back." Joe says

Just then a black four by four carrying what looks like five males pulls up and the all familiar SEAL team nine trainer hops out and looks to how and then to me.

"Alright. Why is ready to kick ads and take names?" Wade asks making me smile

"Got room for a few members of SEAL Team 9 on this little, uh... what are you calling it?" Wade asks as his men hop out

" humanitarian mission " I really

"Thought as much" he says eying the supplies

"Load it up ladies. Hop on and hurry up" wade about to his men and they all start taking out bags up and one tries to take mine but I just death state him and he leaves it alone

"I thought we didn't have military back up?" Danny asks

" Yeah. Can't you get in serious trouble for this? " Kono asks as well

"Nah. SEAL team nine had some r&r days coming up and decided to do some sight seeing in Seoul" wade replies

"Last I checked, we owe Commander McGarrett and Five-O a favor. About a little midair rescue, as I recall." Wade says with what I think is his version of a smile

"Welcome aboard then" I say to him and he eye s me warily

"Any of your team coming?" He asks and I smile

" nope just me. " I say and his face gets paler

"How the he'll are we meant to keep you inline then, Swan?" He asks and I giggle

" you don't need to. Immunity world wide remember" I say and he smiles

"Oh thank the lord" he says getting on the plane and I pick up my two bags.

"Bella." Joe says as we get seated and strapped in

" yes joe? " I ask innocently

"Do I want to know what's in the bag?" he says and I shake my head no

"Okay then" he says and we set up for a peaceful ride.

* * *

About 30 minutes into the ride I feel someone watching me and I turn my head slightly to see Danny looking at me.

"Yes?" I ask him

" why has Steve never mentioned you? " he asks and my calm mask i put on falters

"We've not talked in a while" I say to him

"Since he and Cath got together?" He asks and my head shoots back round to see his face

" why'd you think that? " I ask him

"Your not the only one that doesn't like her. they broke up about two weeks ago" he says and I nod.

"Okay. Sore subject?" I ask

" Nope. He was quite happy about it actually" he says. Wow great... I mean not great ... It's defiantly not great but you know. Good for him? God I don't know. I hope he's happy. What if me being here makes his life bad. What if he doesn't want to see me. what if he hates me?

"Bella. I can hear you thinking from here. Stop thinking so hard" Joe says and I send him a smile as a thanks

* * *

As we land I can't help but get this feeling in my stomach that this isn't going to go well

"All right, me and Joe have been studying the Switchback op. Based on JSOC intel and the latest thermal imaging of the area where the team was taken, satellites have detected a flurry of recent activity around this old Korean War bunker" Wade says looking around at us all

"Activity in an area where there shouldn't be any activity, and border crossings where there shouldn't be border crossings. All on foot, all in the last 24 hours." says joe

" Wo fats people?" Danny asks

"I bet my life on it" Joe says

"Thing is, there's no roads in. The quickest way to this compound's by helo." says Wade

" Anyone know where we can get one of those? " Chin says

"Along with a couple of automatic weapons?" One of the SEAL guys says

"I know a guy" Joe says

"Of course you do." I say sarcastically.

* * *

Half an hour later me, Joe and Danny are walking into a bar. Sounds like the start to a very very bad joke.

"Funky Joe white. As I live and breath" the man says downing his drink

"Funky joe?" Danny asks and I shrug my shoulders

" good to see you frank. these are friends of mine Danny Williams and Isabella swan" he spat out his drink then he heard my name and I giggled. Not the first time I got that reaction.

"THE Isabella Swan?" He asks and I nod and he motions for me to sit down.

"What can I do for you guys then'" 'frank' asks

"I need to call in on that favour" Joe says

"Come on. 14 years. There has to be a statute of limitations on that thing" Frank says

"What you need then?" Frank asks grabbing us all a shot but Danny says no.

" tangerines and a few other part favours" Joe says

"Why tangerine?" Frank asks

" we got a guy in trouble two towns over" Joe replies

"Two towns over as in the border" Frank's asks as Joe nods and we all down our shots and leave

* * *

*26 minutes later at Frank's place*

As we walk into the garden like area I see an old defiantly decommissioned helicopter with what I think are chickens are in it.

"Are you serious?" Danny asks

" Yeah. Why? " Frank's says

"This is tangerine?" Kono says and Joe nods

"Anyone else completely terrified right now? " Danny asks and Kono, Chin and Lori all nod and I giggle

"Come on guys. I've flown worse" I say and they turn to me in shock

" Really? " one of the SEALs asks and Joe claps a hand on his shoulder and says "she's flown with me" making me laugh harder

After Kono and Chin have set up the sat nav we all loaded up on the plane. And I actually can relax even though everyone is tense thinking this is about to fall apart.

"Question. Does he ever drive this thing sober?" Danny asks making me and Joe laugh

As we land and all hop out I take less with Joe behind me followed by Wade and everyone else. We get closer and closer to the bunker and I tell everyone to stop thinking i hear something and that's when some Koreans leave. We walk forward and I take Joe and Danny and start searching for Stevie. Steve.

A ring of "Clear"'s flow through the halls and we came to a room see ing Danny looking down.

" it's Jenna"he says and even though she betrayed them she still shouldn't have died like that.

"She's still warm meaning Wo fat couldn't have left that long ago." How says and we all nod

" _Swan. Come in Blue swan"_

 _"_ here detecrive. What's up?"

 _" a group of military grade four by four heading back your way. We just blew up the bridge they where meant to be escaping on"_ Kono says

"Thanks" I say and we put our plan into actions nd when the convoy rolls up we easily take them out and clear everything but there's no sign of Wo fat anywhere.

" it's Steve. We got Steve " Danny shouts and my head lurks up nd I run to the last truck and clone in after Danny and see Steve laying there.

"Steve." I whisper and he looks to me

" Bells? " he whispers and I go and sit next to him. Opposite Danny.

"I'm here Stevie. I'm here" i say and we lift him up and start taking him back to where we were meeting the helicopter. As it lands Lori jumped out and ran over to Danny and hugged him. He didn't hug her back though.

"Break up this family reunion. We gotta leave" Wade says passing is

I climb in first and Steve followed. I mean against one of Joe's legs and Steve wraps his arm around me and I cuddle into him ready for the ride back t the plane we all just sit in comfortable silence after Chin tells us he's getting married.

"Missed you Stevie." I say breaking the silence

" me to Isa. Me too" he says hugging me tighter. Oh how I could get used to this.

 **A/N- Hey guys hope you have enjoyed the start of my new story. Some of you my have noticed Bella's team in this is similar to the one by Darkestfallingstar's in their TwilightxFive-o but I have ran this past them and have full permition to us this team. Thank you. ;-)**


	2. Authors Note (sorry)

Dear Readers.

hi there. I am so truly sorry for not updating my stories in so long. A lot has happened and things just got away from me. But I'm back and I will be updating all of my stories going on the amount of followers for each one.

the order is as follows.

Really?

undying love.

I mau loa a mau loa, e aloha wau iā' oe

In a flash

Living laughing and loving

Miami's heat.

I will be trying to write two chapters at a time and will be updating every three too four weeks. I will also be re-writing the chapters already posted so you may want to check them.

I am sorry but I hope you will still continue reading these stories.

Thank you so much for even giving my stories a chance.

Beth.


End file.
